


Angel in disguise

by Atex



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Songfic, зарисовка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Сонгфик на песню «Cinema bizarre-Angel in disguise»





	Angel in disguise

Тодд сидел на краю деревянного пирса так, что подошвы кед почти касались воды. Его одежда была вся в грязи вперемешку с кровью. Хорошо, что не его, а очередной жертвы Барт, которую холистическая убийца толкнула в зернодробилку рядом с фермой, не моргнув глазом (минус убийца милой старушки-кошатницы, который фигурировал в деле холистического детективного агентства). Под глазами Бротцмана залегли круги от хронического недосыпа последних дней, а тело трясло от недавнего приступа парарибулита.

На этот раз Тодду показалось, что на руках, спине и груди начинают проступать шипы, прорывая кожу и причиняя нестерпимую боль. Он катался и выл как раненое животное, пока Дирк не сгреб его в объятия и не прижал к себе. От ужаса за друга, что его тоже проткнет шипами, Тодд даже перестал кричать. Только смотрел дикими глазами и пытался дышать. Потом, конечно, начал вырываться как бешенный и бормотать: «Пожалуйста, отпусти, я тебя пораню, пожалуйста! Не хочу сделать тебе больно!». Но холистический детектив был неумолим и держал внезапно крепко, не собираясь оставлять друга наедине с болезнью.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, — бормотал он, поглаживая Тодда по плечам, цепляя ладонями острые шипы. — Смотри, я и так весь в крови. Спасибо, Барт, — нервный смешок. — Ты не можешь сделать мне больно, Тодд. Успокойся, пожалуйста.

И слова и действия Дирка помогали. Впрочем, как и всегда. Он действительно стал для Тодда словно Роуди для Аманды. Хоть Джентли и не питался психической энергией, но его способность видеть галлюцинации друга вкупе со смекалкой и находчивостью реально помогали пережить приступ. Конечно, нельзя было забывать про таблетки. И Дирк, в отличие от Тодда, никогда о них не забывал и всегда таскал в кармане любой из своих цветных курток.

Тодд поежился, ощущая, что грязная, влажная одежда неприятно липнет к телу. В предрассветной дымке едва угадывались очертания противоположного берега. Почему-то нестерпимо хотелось убежать в эту молочно-белую неизвестность прямо по воде, забыв обо всем: семье, друзьях, ответственности, заботах, болезни. Ожидаемый упадок сил после приступа и окончания дела настиг Тодда и в этот раз. В подобные моменты он не верил ни во что хорошее и светлое в мире. В голове клубились темные, страшные и зачастую жестокие мысли.

Внезапно на плечи опустилось что-то мягкое, укутывая, даря ощущение уюта и безопасности. Теплая рука легла на плечо. Дирк легко уселся на пирс рядом с Тоддом, приобнимая его.

— Откуда ты взял плед? — несколько вяло поинтересовался Бротцман, рассматривая желто-коричневую клеточку флисового пледа, который Дирк накинул ему на плечи.

— На качели.

Дирк ответил таким тоном, будто это все объясняло.

— На какой качели? — Тодд внимательно посмотрел на друга. Дирк был такой же грязный, мокрый и уставший, как и он сам. К тому же, остался без своей зеленой куртки, которую с энтузиазмом приватизировала Барт. Возражать ей, естественно, никто не стал.

— Около фермы есть качели. Видимо, кто-то оставил плед прямо на сиденье.

— И ты украл?

— Купил, — гордо заявил Дирк и улыбнулся, смотря куда-то вдаль. Его профиль казался соткан из того самого тумана, что клубился над рекой, такой же размытый, светлый, нереальный — будто светящийся изнутри.

— В каком смысле? — не понял Тодд. Он попытался поймать взгляд Джентли, чуть наклонившись вперед, но Дирк крепче прижал к себе, не давая пошевелиться.

— Я положил пять долларов на сиденье качели и прижал камешком. Думаешь, пяти долларов достаточно за плед? — Дирк обеспокоенно покосился на Тодда.

— Достаточно, — кивнул Бротцман. — Заметь, я даже не спрашиваю, откуда у тебя пять долларов.

— Очень ценю твой такт, — еще шире улыбнулся Дирк и заботливо поправил плед свободной рукой, чтобы ткань плотнее прикрывала шею и грудь Тодда от поднявшегося ветра.

— У тебя царапина на ладони, — растерянно заметил Бротцман.

— Это пустяки, — отмахнулся Дирк. — Совсем не болит.

— Откуда она? — напряженно спросил Тодд. Он буквально прожигал Джентли взглядом. В груди неприятно завозилось нечто холодное жуткое липкое. Это страх, который никогда не отпустит Тодда. Это мысль, что Дирк может не только видеть приступы, но и чувствовать их, что когда-нибудь прикоснувшись к горящему Тодду он тоже обожжется.

— Поцарапался, — Дирк сжал края пледа в кулаке, чтобы скрыть рану.

— Это я… — Тодд сглотнул. — Это из-за меня? Ты порезался о шипы?

— Что? — удивленно моргнул Дирк. — Какие глупости, Тодд! Конечно же нет! Это Барт чуть не скинула меня в зернодробилку вместе с тем типом. По случайности, конечно. Но мне пришлось уцепиться за первое попавшееся под руку. И эта оказалась какая-то острая металлическая штука. Так что ты тут абсолютно не причем, — глаза Дирка смотрели очень ласково. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Спасибо лучше, — Тодд слабо улыбнулся и повел плечами, ощущая мягкую ткань пледа и тяжесть руки Дирка. Сейчас он чувствовал себя не так дерьмово, как пару минут назад. Темный, мрачные оттенки, в которые окрасился мир, начинали светлеть. Жизнь не нагоняла тоску, не вызывала желание убежать, куда глаза глядят. Да и куда бежать, если все, на что хотят смотреть сейчас глаза Тодда — совсем близко?

— У нас в машине есть термос с чаем? — как бы между прочим произнес Дирк, ловя на себе взгляд Бротцмана. — Могу принести.

— Нет, — улыбнулся Тодд. — Давай еще немножко посидим.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Дирк.

Бротцман высвободил руку из-под пледа и накрыл плечи Дирка частью клетчатой ткани, обнимая. Друг вздрогнул, но потом расслабился и привалился к боку Тодда, прислоняясь виском к его виску.

— Знаешь, Тодд, ты просто замечательный ассидруг, — пробормотал Дирк, прикрывая глаза.

— Это ты — ангел воплоти, — беззвучно произнес Тодд и глубоко вдохнул свежий речной воздух, чувствуя, как сковывающий тело и разум страх отступает.


End file.
